To End It All
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: Quatre has been killed. Well, truth is, he was murdered. And you'll never believe who got his blood on their hands... DEATH FIC! SUICIDE FIC! SONG FIC! I use many songs from Evanescence but own nothing. PLease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quatre has been killed. You won't believe who killed him…. Quatre's death leads to suicidal responses…BEWARE! SONG FIC! DEATH FIC! SUICIDE FIC!VERY SAD! 1x2 5x? 3x4

Disclaimer: I own not this fate. I found the series a bit too late.

Pairings: 3x4 1x2 5x?

Songfic! Hello by Evanescence.

Meh: Try to guess who killed the Winner!

"who talks"

'Who thinks'

What sings 

what is a Flash back

What's in a flashback Aqua Eyes 

'I could never let anyone have you.'

My thoughts wandered around as I made my way through the hustling and bustling crowd.

'I could never ever share you….'

Then the rainstorm came. Everyone produced an umbrella while I was left getting soaked to the bone.

'My dearest Quatre…'

Luckly no one could see my tears behind the rain. My train of thought about my little one caused me to knock down anyone with platinum blonde hair. I never gave a sorry too.

People grew angry. I could tell. Some unlucky blokes fell in mud.

I paused in front of a scene at the playground. As I continued to stare at the park where me and my koi used to play, the memories came flooding back, along with a song….

_-playground school bell rings... again- _

(flash back)

_A young teen and his koi sat peacefully under a sakura tree. The older of the two read a book, while the younger slept quietly on his lap. The cherry blossoms were falling with grace. Signaling the coming of winter. A few petals had landed on their faces but neither seemed to mind. They just went on doing their business. Then the younger, who had beautiful platinum blonde hair and stunning aqua blue eyes awoke from his peaceful slumber. He slyly flicked his lover on nose. The older retaliated and put his book down. Then started to tickle the blonde. He got up and ran away with the other not far behind. The older eventually caught up, and tackled his love. After awhile of laughing and payback the two stopped to admire the sunset. Of which was made up of oranges and yellows and reds. They observed the sun til it was just a glimmer of crimson in the horizon. A brief moment passed and then they shared a well-deserved kiss._

(end of flashback)

I looked up towards the pelting rain. It was very cold and if I didn't find refuge soon I would surely catch hypothermia.

Not that it mattered.

_-rain clouds come to play again- _

I noticed the red of the big top. The circus.

Not wanting to alarm anyone I snuck in through the balcony leading to the tight rope. From their I went to my sister's trailer.

If I was going to be gone I should leave a note. Grabbing a piece of blank stationary and a red ball point pen, I quickly jotted down a note.

**Dear Cathy,**

**I have to go somewhere far, far, far away. I'll try to come back sometime soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**03**

I sat back and proofread my little note. Since I was still pretty wet from outside, the water mixed with the red ink making it look like the note was written in blood.

Perfect.

I slipped out and went to the house I used to share with my love.

_-has no one told you he's not breathing?  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to- _

When I touched the white-washed French doors I whipped out my key to the home. My key to the Winner Mansion.

As I walked in I imagined him greeting me.

_-Hello- _

Or at least someone greeting me. But of course no one else could.

Only he could greet me.

'I _love_ him…'

I decided that all of today's events was wearing me out. So I thought I should take a nap.

In _our_ room.

As I climbed up the steps, grasping onto the railing for stability. But when I reached the second floor I noticed the mirror Duo had bought us a few days ago. That was Quatre's favorite mirror.

But something was wrong with it.

I looked to see, in my horror, **_him._**

Those Platinum blonde locks, those stunning aquamarine blue eyes. And espescially that kind, warming smile that I always found so inviting.

_-if i smile and don't believe- _

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. What was HE doing in that mirror!

He just stood smiling back, like the angel I took him as.

My mind took a u-turn.

Next thing you know, his reflection was in pieces. Or rather mine now. He fled the mirror.

Or was I just seeing things?

I shook the thought off and went to the bedroom. Legs giving out, I collapsed on the bed. Half of the bed smelled of my cologne, the other half , his.

_-soon i know i'll wake from this dream- _

I drew in the scent like I was smelling my favorite flowers._  
_

A new time from the first time we fell in love….

(flash back)

_"Quatre where are you?" "Over here hun." A tall one with unique hair made his way over the the smaller's office. "Come on. Let's do something fun koi." "You wait! I have work to do!" The taller pouted and the smaller laughed warmly. "Just wait for a bit 'kay?" The taller nodded, happy that his 'tactic' worked. While waiting he began to nuzzle the smaller's hair. "Hey..."_

(end of flash back)

I jolted awake. Then I got on my feet and left the room.

_-don't try to fix me i'm not broken- _

I kept my line of gaze far from the shattered mirror as I came down the stairs.

I would not be seeing him again.

_-hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide- _

I hope the house would be done burning by sunrise._  
_

Lost in my mind , I took a trip to the Yuy-Maxwell residence. Yes, many had doubted their relationship to last 1 week, but it's been over 2 years now.

The shrill ring of the doorbell could be heard faintly.

A disheveled Heero Yuy answered it's call.

His eyes were reddened and his hair was ruffled like he had ran his hand throught it many times.

_-don't cry- _

"T-Trowa…."

His stuttering did not go unnoticed.

"Heero…How is Duo?"

"H-He's taking it p-pretty h-hard."

The former Perfect Soldier had softened over the years. Crying was definetly something new for him. He sounded like he was going to break down any minute.

"May I come in?"

His eyes widened and then he gave a small smile.

"Of course."

His house wasn't as big as the one I shared with my koi, but it was fair sized.

I could hear someone's sobbing flow through the entire house.

Heero led me to his bed room, where a just as disheveled Duo Maxwell sat, curled up into a ball, sobs wracking his entire body.

I sat next to him on the bed and tried to calm him down. He looked up at me. His condition looked worse than Heero's.

Duo's braid was messy and distraught, like he was struggling while someone rebraided it. His eyes were a dull purple but the tears he had in them gave them some clarity. And the entire room smelled of saltine.

"T-T-Trowa…."

I nodded.

He welled up with tears and began to cry onto a nearby pillow.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-orry!"

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

He continued the waterworks.

"I-I-If I had just been there, m-maybe Q-Quatre would still be…" His sentence was interuppted by a sudden burst of tears.

I stood up, and nodded my head to Heero, to acknowledge my leave. And then I left.

Too…Much..Guilt…

I smuggled out of their home a few pieces of paper and a red pen. I wrote a solemn, demure, letter.

As soon as I was finished and I had tucked the letter in a visible but somewhat hidden crevice, I pulled out a gun. This gun will save me. And I will see that smile.

_-suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday- _

Duo's hands shook as he read the headlines on the newspaper.

**'Teen Found Dead In Oakridge Bay Park'**

Duo read on…..

_Today at 6:00 A.M., a body was found in Oakridge Bay Park. Three joggers found the body while jogging and immediatley alerted the police. The obvious cause of death was gunshot wound to the head. The measurements's from the coroner's office are, 17 to 18 year old male, with brown hair and green eyes.Blood type AB, height is around 6'5" and approximate weight is 101 lbs. The mysterious male was later identified as the ex-Gundam Pilot Trowa Barton. The police have ruled the case a suicide. The bullet was shot at point blank range, the bullet ripping through the skull in one way and out the other. They believe the time of death was about 10:30 P.M._

Duo could read no more. Heero had read the paper already and no wonder he went up to the bedroom crying. Duo fought back some tears. His best buddy…dead.

He had lost one but now he has lost another.

"No…Not….Again.."

The young teen couldn't help but cry.

A voice mail was left on his cellphone.

It was from Iria.

_Duo, the funeral is tomorrow. For both of them._

**(Owari)**

**AIYAH! THAT WAS SoOOO SAD! –cries river- **

**Please review. Maybe I'll feel better,**

**Next Chapter: Their Funerals**


	2. Two Down

By golly, here's the grand funeral. With a twist or two?

With another song by Evanescence. 'Paper Flowers'

Summary: I dun feel like putting it again. Just check the first chappie. XP

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5x?

Two Down

* * *

This is it.

This was the funeral of Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton. Former Gundam pilots, former best buds.

How hard was this going to be?

I straighten the tie on my black suit. God how I hate suits. But just this once, I'll try to live.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name _

The darkness creeping in my mind tries to cease the moment and take control, but I know better. I am Shinigami after all.

"Duo! Let's go!"

My sweet Hee-chan's voice, normally deep and sultry, now sounds ragged and torn. Like a soldier that lost a family.

Well, Hee-chan doesn't really have any family. Excluding Relena, I guess that the Gundam Pilots were the only ones he had.

And he had just lost two brothers.

Which means I had just lost two brothers too.

_ Let me stay _

"Duo!"

I glance back at the mirror for my reflection. My hair was braided neatly, the red puffyness in my eyes cleared, but only for a limited time.

I had to do their eulogy. Which meant more tears for me.

Whoop-dee-do…

I grab the eulogy and bolt down the stairs to come face to face with my love.

He looks much more primped than me. His hair was combed the best he could(but it was still pretty much the same), his eyes less puffy and red.

"Come on Duo."

We both head to the new car we had just bought about 2 days ago.

A black Sedan.

Black, how appropriate. I snort.

I get into the passenger's seat and my dear Hee-chan starts the car.

We make our way over to the Sacred Grounds Cemetary. Where our two comrads now lay.

There is a huge crowd of black amid the gloomy yet green setting of the graveyard.

We come over slowly.

The priest has already finished his sermon. So now I tell my eulogy.

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

" Quatre and Trowa were the best of buddies to me. We hung out together and had some really great times. I even helped them get together but that's beside the point. They were like my brothers. I could never ever forget them no matter how hard I try. The entire group of Gundam Pilots-the entire lot of us, are like a family. And we had just lost two bros. They were both soldiers of war but both had their own views about the battlefield. Quatre was one who never wanted to fight, but had to, for true peace. Trowa was different, he believed that he was built for the battlefield. But look at him now, he works full-time at the circus! And just when they were going to get their acts together…."

I broke down. Luckly it was raining.

_Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

I picked up stength and continued. "And just when they were going to get their acts together, they die. Their own lives slipped away. But at least they're together now. And to me that's all that ever mattered. Maybe someday, the Gundam Pilots will unite as a group again. All of us."

I gave a moment of silence to pass and then I got down from the pedestal.

Now it was just other people's eulogies on Trowa and Quatre.

I just hope that not all of Quatre's sisters are going to give one though.

To my relief, Iria goes up in representation for all twenty-nine.

"My brother Quatre was the kindest person and sibling you could ever ask for. He was patient, warm, generous, and absolutely selfless. He would give his own life to save someone else's, regardless if he the person or not. He just would. Quatre was the most enduring one of all twenty-nine of us. If he can stand 29 females, then he is a true tough guy. But not all of Quatre's moments were spent with us, he had his other family to turn to. The Gundam Pilots. That was the first time I've ever seen him give a real smile since father's death. And I hope he's happy now, he's with his love and is probably on his way to heaven. The guy was always an angel."

Tears formed and she let them flow as she left the pedestal.

Cathy took her place.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"Trowa never really said much, but actions speak louder than words. And that they did. He fought in the war, he was selfless, he fought valiantly. And after the war was over, it took some time to get used to the fact that he's not a soldier but a civilian, but hey! The guy began to work in the circus as a real addition to the crew and not just as an undercover soldier. I wish he could just be here to see me get wed though. He is the only family I have. But I wasn't the only family he had. He had his buddies behind him all the way. And I wish for his happiness."

She left the stand and to my surprise, Heero went up.

I spotted Wuffie in the crowd, along with Zechs and Sally, and they were shocked too.

"My comrades, my friends, my brothers. I lost two of each. And with the loss I lose sanity. But I try to keep a strong hold on what I have left. Because I still have priorties to look after. The ones I love. I will not let my friends down."

His short but meaningful eulogy, brief but for Heero- that was a mouthful of words. I think the most he ever said was, "Duo, you are such a baka." Or something like that.

But he spoke more than Trowa.

Soon the two coffins were lowered into the ground and covered with soil and grass. Many people cried.

Me and Hee-chan couldn't cry, we felt like we were,but we didn't.

Hee-chan used up all his tears yesterday, and I drained up during my eulogy.

Many people came and left flowers, and payed their respects. Then one by one they decreased in numbers.

Soon it was just me, Heero, Wuffie, Sally, Millardo, and all twenty-nine of Cat's sisters.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I have to go." And Sally left.

"I must tell my sister about this, unless she has already heard." Zechsy left.

Duh, she already knows! This was in the news and the paper wasn't it!

"Oh Quatre!" "We're so sorry!" "Nooo…." Quatre's sisters spoke in rambles. Iria went up to me.

"Goodbye friend. If you ever need us don't hesitate to tell us."

Soon it was just the remaining Gundam Pilots.

The wind passed by and ruffled our hair. The rain had matted it down to our faces and necks.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality_

Wufei bowed in respect for his fellow buddies and then turned to us.

"I must go now. Maxwell, Yuy." He nodded his descent to us.

We nodded back.

I wasn't sure but I think I saw Wu-man cry.

But since it was raining, I shake the thought off.

"Duo?"

I look at Heero, who's eyes are just welling up with tears or raindrops.

"Yeah Hee-chan?"

He didn't seem to notice that I called him by his beautiful nickname.

"When I die, will you visit me everyday?" His eyes drifted to Quatre's tombstone inscription.

I was upset and angry that he spoke that.

"You're not gonna die yet!"

My fists shake as I hold him by his collar. He didn't even flinch.

"But I will someday."

Tears formed again.

"But you're not going to die for a long, long time, so stop speaking like your going to die right here and now!"

Caught in the moment, I gave him a right hook to the face.

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

He landed on the gushy grass with a sickening plop.

And yet he looked at me, eyes shined in sadness, lips parted for breath.

"Quatre….Wouldn't want us to fight…"

A sharp pang rung in my heart. I ran my hand through my chestnut bangs.

"Yeah…I guess Q-man would never want this. Espescially here of all places."

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

We just stayed there for a while, looking at our friends inscriptions.

"Shall we go home?"

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I snap my head to face him.

He stood tall, face blank, voice monotone, suit muddy.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

I nodded and smiled wearily.

"Let's go Hee-chan."

I latch myself onto his arm. I got some mud on me, but I could always wash that off later…

"Don't call me that."

"Love you too Hee-chan."

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Unknown to Heero, I slipped an envelope I found in his pocket.

* * *

This ends this chapter. –pulls tissue out-

Next chapter: Two to go.

BEWARE. I AM A ULTRA ANGSTY AUTHOR.

Duo: -put up a sign in front of my cage that says 'Don't pet the mental patient'-

RAWR. REVIEW AND READ.

Flames will be laughed at and used to toast toast.

JA NE.


	3. Two to Go

**To End It All**

I live! BWA HA HA HA! FEAR MEH!

G-boys: Too late for that….

YOU SHUT UP!

G-boys: Grawl….

-throws brick at them-

Brick: -goes right through Quatre and Trowa-

Trowa: **XP** –raspberry-

SHUT UP! –throws ecto-plasma ball-

Trowa: -gets splattered-

Quatre: -runs away-

OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Quatre: -while flying away hold up sign- Sign reads: **HELP! AND SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Two to Go

* * *

**

_**you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**_

It has been two months since our friends have been buried.

I sigh.

I always thought that….We would always have each other to back us up.

We would always have each other to be there to lend a hand.

Sometimes I wonder why reality bites.

The only place I can escape it is when I sleep.

But my time is limited.

_**but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...**_

And sometimes their faces haunt my dreams, turning it into a nightmare.

And then the memories…The times we had…The absolute irony of it all…

They come rushing back and hit me like a ton of Gundanium.

Which is very VERY heavy.

I look at my hand which is a healthy pink tinted skin color.

I frown.

I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve that right if I have nothing to live for.

But I do. My lover. My koi. My rock that ties me down to this life of torture.

_**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

I've got to stop being descriptive or I'll never get the chance to be free.

I look down at him. And smile faintly.

His peaceful features…That silky brown hair…The warmth of his body lying on me.

I mentally slap myself.

There I go again. Running off as many decriptive adjectives as I can about my love.

I get slowly and lay his head on a pile of pillows.

I creep out of the room and into the hallway. And as I reached the stairs the memories come back of when we all had to live under the same roof….

_**have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had**_?

flash back

_A braided teen slid down the railing and groaned when he messed up his landing and hit the front door face first. "Owwies!" A snort. A Chinese youth had stood amusedly behind the other teen. "Keep that up Maxwell, and you'll be in the emergency room a whole lot quicker than I can get you there." The braided one pouted. Another voice came from…somewhere. "Harsh Chang." A chocolate haired male now stood at the top of the stairs. "Butt out Yuy!" "Make me." The Chang fled, claiming he going to go clean his Nataku. A tall brunette appeared holding a laundry basket full of all types of clothing articles. "What was that about?" He asked. Duo clapped his hands together and smiled. "Wow Trowa! More than one word! You deserve a gold star for that!" Trowa glared. "Your turn for laundry." The braided baka pouted and took the laundry, mumbling inaudible things about stupid clowns and mutinies._

end of flash back

I gave a small smile and allowed it to pass immediately.

I walked down the stairs and went inside the kitchen.

After rummaging for a bit, I finally find what I'm looking for.

A large, sharp, butcher's knife.

How lovely.

_**you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand**_

I smuggle the knife into the bathroom and look at it with blood lust in my eyes.

And then I draw the blade onto my skin. Reddening it as I bring the blade all the way down to my elbow.

I watch as the scarlet liquid slides down from my cut onto my white shirt.

i knew you loved me then

It stings. Good.

I feel like this isn't enough. I slide the blade down my other arm, watch as the sleeve turns red.

It stings even more.

Eyes yearning for that beautiful red liquid, I drag the knife across my chest. Slashing at it practically.

I grin at the crimson blood turning my clean white t-shirt crimson red too.

_**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

I hear footsteps.

My head snaps up to see my love standing there shocked.

"What are you doing!"

I bend my head down in shame.

But I look up at him smiling maniacally.

"But look at the wonder painting I made."

He just stands there and shakes while tears are spilling.

My face saddens and then I come to realize what I had just done.

_**i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**_

I had just turned my self into a bloody human canvas.

And I was dying.

He falls on his knees. And more tears spill.

I crawl over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Calm down love. It's ok."

He just looks at me like I had gone mad.

Well….Maybe I had.

_**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

He started crying on my pretty red shirt, either washing the shirt white or getting blood on him and sending some perfectly good blood down the drain.

My guess is both.

"You can't do this to me! You can't do that to yourself!"

_**Taking over me**_

I stroke his hair and coo softly.

"It's been done koi. It's been done."**_  
_**

I start feeling a little light-headed.

_**Taking over me**_

I put my hand under his chin to raise his face to mine.

And we share a kiss.

Then I start losing consciousness and I collapse on my back.

"No! Wake up! Stop it!"

I smirk wearily and give in to the darkness.

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Taking over me ****  
**_

**TBC…..

* * *

**

I have killed yet another character. Yay….

Duo: -appears as a ghost- **Sweet I'm dead!……I mean oh no! I'm dead!**

-smirks- Shinigami dies….

Duo: -sweatdrop-

Please R&R and guess who I'll kill off next.


	4. Perfect Nothing

**To End It All**

Kay kay I'm here again.

Trowa: Who are you killing off next?

That's fer me to know and fer you to find out. –maniac grin-

Trowa: -rolls eyes-

Wufei: -panicking- TRANQUILIZERS! FRYING PANS! SO MUCH CLOGGING! –hides under a blanket-

Uhm…Heh heh. ' Wuffie had an 'accident' with some stuff. XD

Quatre: Alita…..-stares suspisciously-

I'm serious! It was not me! How could you ever suspect someone so innocent and beautiful(mostly beautiful) person like me to call the Chinese Happy House/Restaurant and not the plumber! –laughs nervously-

Quatre: -huffs-

Wufei: -sucks thumb in fetal position-

Duo: ON WITH THE FIC!

**Perfect Nothing**

My sweet Duo.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

One moment you were alive and within arm reach, and now you're beyond grasp.

Tears form.

How could I have let you slip between my fingers like that!

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

This could not be happening. It isn't happening!

…..But it has.

Yesterday night we held your funeral.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

Since the priest would be away tomorrow, we had to have the funeral just hours after you passed away.

I thought it was insult that you had to be buried in the gleam of the moonlight.

It would have been much better if you had been laid to rest in the sunlight.

Because that's what you were, my sunlight. My sunshine.

But maybe the fact that you called youself to be Shinigami, God of Death, led you to have a dark side.

A god of the moon and sun. A god of darkness and light.

I was the last one there besides Wufei at your final resting place.

_It leads me to where you lay_

Wufei seemed to be praying furiously.

Maybe he was praying for your ultimate descent into the depths of your birthplace, Hell.

But Wufei wasn't. I heard him say the word 'heaven' and 'angel' along with your name.

So he was praying for your ascent into heaven instead.

He stood up and took off his black hat, as if to salute you.

"Maxwell. You were a good man."

Wufei faced me and stared softly.

I returned the gaze.

He looked at the jungle gym that was aside of the graveyard.

"Remember when….Maxwell froze your boxers in the freezer?"

I chuckled briefly, remembering him run up the stairs with my 'boxer-sicle.'

He was so cute then.

Now he lays buried under four to six layers of earth.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Wufei leaves and soon I do so too.

You will not be alone my koi.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

When I got home, I swore I heard your voice saying, "Welcome home Hee-chan!"

I think it was just my imagination.

Like I have one.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

I missed you being there.

Whether it was to jump me or give me a suffocating hug, I wanted you here.

So I realized the only thing to do.

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

I found the same knife you used. The same one I kept in my room with all my pictures of you.

I took the blade and drew it across my skin.

It stung, but I can see why you did this.

It frees you.

_They don't know you can't leave me_

The pretty red blood is seeping onto my clothes now.

Making it look like I had just got done taking a blood bath.

I drew the blade across my other arm just for the heck of it.

_They don't hear you singing to me_

I sigh and lean my head against the wall.

My head starts to hurt and feel musty.

Breathing is hard.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love_

This was taking way too long.

And each moment wasted, is a moment wasted away from you.

So I pull out my trusty gun and hold it to my heart.

_The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Then I say the words I have told all of my enemies including Relena.

"Omea o korosu."

Suddenly everything feels like air.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

I love you Duo.

And I'm coming for you.

_I will die, but real love is forever_.

**TBC...

* * *

**

Heero: -appears as a ghost- Hn. 

Hi Heero!

Trowa: I should've known…. –shakes head-

Quatre: Me too…-hand to chin in thoughtful manner-

Duo: HEE-CHAN! –glomp- Say….Where's Alita?

Meh: BWA HA HA HA HA! –appears as a ghost-

G-Ghosts: O.O

Quatre: Alita….Are you…? –trembling-

Meh: Naaaahhh….I just wanted to be a ghost too!

G-ghosts: -sweatdrop-

R&R PWEASE!

JAAA!


End file.
